


Beast Beneath The Moon

by Castiella



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella/pseuds/Castiella
Summary: Sự tuyệt vọng khi rơi trúng fandom quá thiếu hàng đã tạo ra điều này....Series oneshot.





	Beast Beneath The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> OOC nha các đồng chí.

Anh ta lại nhìn ra sân tập. 

Cristiano Ronaldo ngồi yên, lặng lẽ, và nhìn về hướng mà Mario biết nếu không có bức tường chặn lại ta sẽ thấy sân tập. Không ai chú ý, họ đã quen với điều đó. Và đối với họ thà thế còn hơn là phải nghe những cuộc bình luận liên tu bất tận giữa anh ta với Chiellini về vấn đề ô nhiễm môi trường, hay cuộc tranh cãi nghiêm túc đến đáng xấu hổ về sự hư ảo của tình ái giữa anh ta, Bentancur và Dybala. Bầu máu nóng luôn ngầm sục sôi đến độ đôi khi mang lại tiếng chế giễu mãi khộng tẩy được của Cristiano Ronaldo vẫn còn hiện diện ở đó, nhất là trên sân cỏ, nhưng hầu hết thời gian trong phòng thay đồ Cristiano luôn lặng lẽ đến lạ thường. Không có những câu chuyện huênh hoang về bản thân, cũng không có những câu chuyện cười nhạt nhẽo bất tận. Đúng như Luka và Mateo nói, Cristiano dí dỏm, nhưng những câu đùa của anh ta dường như được kín đáo chọn lựa để khiến đối phương được vui lòng. Có cái gì đó đáng yêu và yếu đuối trong đó. Mario khẽ lắc đầu. Nếu Bernadeschi mà biết gã đang nghĩ gì thì có khi chạy đến vật y ra ngay tại đây mất. 

Cristiano bất thần quay qua bắt được ánh mắt của gã, và nhe răng cười. Anh ta xích lại gần gã, nhún vai với vẻ cam chịu và bắt đầu nói thứ tiếng Anh nặng nề của mình, “Đá phạt.”

À. Vấn đề của ngày. Nhất là khi y thừa biết anh ta mê lên mạng xã hội đọc bình luận về mình chả kém gì đám nhóc. 

“Lại đọc cái vớ vẩn gì đấy?” Mario vừa cố tình nói với giọng chê trách xong còn lừ mắt để tăng thêm hiệu ứng. Và quả nhiên Cristiano bĩu môi nhìn y với vẻ trẻ con mà đến Paulo chắc cũng phải khâm phục. Thật tình, có đúng là người đàn ông này hơn y một tuổi không đấy…

“Và cũng đừng có ngu mà nghĩ đến chuyện tập thêm. Tin tôi đi, boss dám cấm cửa anh đến sớm thật đấy, không tin thì cứ thử xem.” 

Cristiano chớp hàng mi cong hoàn hảo như chuốt mascara của mình, há miệng ra rồi ngậm vào mấy lần xong cuối cùng vẫn cúi đầu với vẻ đầu hàng. Mario cố giữ mặt nghiêm nhưng cuối cùng vẫn phải bật cười. Một điều cứ hễ nghĩ sâu một chút là y liền thấy có gì đó sai sai, nhất là khi mới đầu y thực sự chỉ muốn tránh xa người đàn ông này được bao nhiêu hay bấy nhiêu, mặc cho lời Luka dặn dò. Anh ta vốn luôn là quân át chủ bài giúp Real Madrid đánh bại cả ba câu lạc bộ của Mario, nhất là Juventus nơi hiện nay y yêu thương nhất, và đôi khi vết thương từ những trận chiến bại không thể khép miệng hoàn toàn. 

Thế nhưng hiện nay khi nhìn cái gáy cạo nhẵn và những giọt nước vẫn còn đọng trên đôi vai trần của Cristiano, Mario không muốn gì hơn là được đặt tay lên người anh ta, hoặc luồn những ngón tay qua mớ tóc xoăn ít ỏi và tự hỏi khi nào anh ta mới để tóc dài hoàn toàn trở lại. Cuối cùng Mario chọn cách khẽ xô anh ta với vẻ vui đùa. “Ngưng đi. Anh là cầu thủ số một thế giới. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi.”

Cristiano lập tức toét miệng cười ngớ ngẩn. “Anh vừa mới khen tôi đó hử?”

“Không. Luyện tập trả lời cho báo chí thôi.”

“Rõ là anh vừa mới khen tôi.”

“Chỉ lặp lại lời mọi người nói với báo giới thôi.”

“Rõ là khen,”

“Nah.”

“Mario khen tôi. Tôi phải kể với Lukita mới được.”

“Câm đê.”

“Gì đó? Ai khen ai đó?” La Joya rốt cuộc cũng để ý đến cái góc hai người lớn tuổi đang ồn ào và dĩ nhiên quyết định chen vào.

“Mario vừa mới khen anh.” Cristiano toét miệng cười với vẻ hơi ngây ngô. Mario đảo mắt. Paulo nhướng mày nhìn cả hai rồi quyết định dịch ra xa một chút. Sau đó không biết nghĩ gì cậu nhỏ liền lại xáp lại, ưỡn ngực rất ra vẻ đội-trưởng-tương-lai rồi phát biểu, “Cristiano, hôm nay anh làm tốt lắm”.

Mario: “.....”

Cristiano Ronaldo chớp mắt rồi tận dụng việc lại thêm người nữa ngẩn ngơ về hàng mi của mình mà đưa tay xoa đầu Paulo. “Ừ anh biết, cám ơn em.”

Paulo cũng tức là vị đội-trưởng-vừa-bị-đội-viên-K.O của chúng ta liền chạy biến với hai vành tai đỏ lựng trong tiếng cười khinh khích của Chiellini.

Cristiano có vẻ vui lên thấy rõ. Mario không biết có nên phật ý vì một câu của Paulo có tác dụng hơn lời mình thấy rõ như vậy không. Cuối cùng vì chẳng biết nên phản ứng thế nào, y vứt khăn tắm của mình lên đầu Cristiano.

“Ê!”

“Lau khô người nhanh đi. Không phải anh hứa sẽ dẫn tôi đến nhà hàng Bồ Đào Nha nào anh mới phát hiện ở đây sao.”

Cái khăn liền bị hất trả vào mặt y. “Mai cơ. Tôi đã hứa tối nay sẽ về với Junior rồi.”

“Nhớ giữ lời.”

“Yên tâm, tôi chưa bao giờ quên buổi hẹn hò đầu tiên của mình cả. Đi lấy đồ mặc đi, tôi bắt đầu thấy lạnh rồi.”

*

Phải đến khi đã về đến nhà, cho cún ăn rồi Mario mới bắt đầu nghiền ngẫm ý nghĩa lời Cristiano nói với mình. Và lạ lùng thay, dường như trong khoảnh khắc vành tai của gã cũng nóng hổi chẳng khác gì Paulo lúc trong phòng thay đồ.

Hừm. Chắc ảo giác thôi.


End file.
